


Thunderstorm

by colorfulcharades



Series: Edgeless Melody [1]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting, Nostalgia, Quiet, Reminiscing, Reunions, i would die for this ship, set in the scene by the end of episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulcharades/pseuds/colorfulcharades
Summary: When he left, all the storms of the world have fallen over his shoulders at once.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabelu_u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelu_u/gifts).



> For my angel, Isabel, and the entirety of this fandom.
> 
>  
> 
> (I love Shang and Lang can u tell)

_The storm has passed. It must be a good sign._

  
With an audible exhale that could only be a shred of long-awaited relief, Shang Bu Huan steps out beneath the cloudy sky.  
The encounters at the shrine were hardly pleasant, in addition with the arrogant insistence of the old man that sent a shiver of worrisome sensation down his spine. And yet, he supposed, the scroll was left in the safe hands, at the only place in which it could be guarded properly. With that thought in mind, an invisible burden seemed to fall off his scarred shoulders, worn down by the battles and the time he has spent running. And yet, the weight remained.

  
What was it now? Was it a sickening taste of fear and concern? Was it the bitter suspicion? Was it the years of cautiousness and carefully-planned hiding playing with his mind even after all the problems were done for?  
It didn’t seem that way. It did not feel like the problems have ended for him. Rather, there was an eerie sensation, accompanied by the sudden thought that the trouble was just about to start for him.  
He shook his head slowly, clearing out his thoughts yet again. There was nothing he could do anymore.

 

As he made the soundless steps across the wet expanse of the land, reveling in the feel of the fresh, evening air entering his lungs, he spared a quick moment to observe his surroundings.  
At first sight, nobody seemed to have followed him, what with all the precautions he had taken beforehand. There was no heavy apparition of another person's presence around him.

The wind was gently caressing the long strands of ebony hair, streaks of snowy white almost luminescent in the soft moonlight. The scenery around him was strangely calming, hypnotizing, the sound of night in the ethereal nature relaxing his mind for the first time in a long, long while. Shang almost pities the fact that he is not able to stay and enjoy the calm for long. And the relaxation, it seemed, was bound to be short-lived.

He remembers the events that he has gone through over the years, the lives that were lost and the wounds he sustained, the calming hands of his young partner, dark evenings in the hiding and days on the run. Luck was never the one to side with him.  
_He did not need it._

With a lingering memory in mind, he quickens his pace, hurried footsteps across the mud that were bound to dissapear as rapidly as his presence did.  
At the very least, the raging storm has passed. 

 

 

                        *******

 

 

The sharp sound of the stringed melody pierces through the air like a thunderbolt.

Through the otherwise quiet evening, the music appears to be eerie, almost demonic in nature. The flaming silhouette of the musician in stark contrast against the light of the new moon, arm flowing gracefully as his long fingers strummed against the ornamented surface of an instrument. A song of a lonesome night, one that appeared to be playing for a long time in the depths of his mind.

  
_**"Do you think he'll come by soon?"** _

  
Lang does not answer, does not avert his gaze from the narrow path, choosing instead to continue playing the hollowed melody. Realizing his partner's concentrated state, Ling Ya chooses to remain silent.

 

 

_When he had left, it felt as if a storm was whirling over the blackened skies._

 

  
_And all the memories, all the nights spent by the fire, the words and the promises and the concern they exchanged, the lives they have saved and the comfortable silence started whirling inside his mind like a restless wind._  
_He remembers the places, the sounds and the people and the feeling of the older man's hands, ever warm, embracing his back in the cold nights. The taste of bitter alcohol that he drank so easily, the sight of his scarred form in the nights after the battles and the genuine smiles, as rare as diamonds._  
_Shang has always seemed like a force of nature, a shield of wamrth and determination, a pillar of kindness that calmed Lang's restless soul when he needed it the most._

_When he had left, all the storms of the world have fallen over his shoulders at once._

 

Lang almost jumps when he sees a figure in the distance, the sudden rush of flaming feeling through his veins making his mind restless. Looming, stable footsteps that could only belong to him, the ever-guarded posture that relaxed so rapidly in the times when they were alone. His hair of obsidian was striding behind him like a shadow, deep grey eyes filled to the brim with tension as they stared at the ground in front of him.  
He hasn't changed a single bit. It was the same Shang that has left all this time ago, the same Shang that raised him to his feet and helped him from the embrace of solitude that he has always been surrounded by.  
That day, Lang could only watch his back as he left into the distance.

_He wasn't going to let that happen anymore._

  
_A moment of silence, led by a sharp inhale of recognition._  
_A hypotizing second, the realization on the face as he recognized his silent companion._  
_A sentence, left bare to float in the freezing air of the cloudless night, visible for both to see. A sadness unspoken, melancholy of the bitter reunion captured safely behind a cage of stoicism, behind a face that betrayed no emotion, even after all this time._  
_A raging thunderstorm, held behind a wall of solid stone._

**_I finally found you._ **


End file.
